Une fillette bien perspicace
by missbella18
Summary: Danny compte bien savourer sa première semaine de congés depuis des lustres tranquillement avec sa fille, mais Grace, elle, n'est pas de cet avis.


« Danno !

- Oui mon petit chat ?

- Je veux voir oncle Steve ! »

Le lieutenant Williams soupira. C'était sa seule semaine de congés depuis des mois et il avait en plus Grace pour le week-end. Que demander de plus ? Apparemment, sa fille ne semblait de cette avis et était loin de se contenter de la journée à la plage que son père avait prévu.

« Pourquoi tu veux voir oncle Steve, Gracie ? Demanda Danny en soupirant.

- Parce que je l'aime bien. »

La réponse de la petite était d'une simplicité désarmante. Tout le monde aimait bien l'ex Navy SEAL. Même lui.

« Non, non, ne pense surtout pas à ça. » se dit Danny en secouant la tête pour chasser les quelques idées peu catholiques qui avaient pris possession de son esprit.

La petite fille le regardait d'un air boudeur. Danny, se sentant fléchir, tenta une dernière chose :

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas plutôt aller manger une glace chez Kamekona ?

- Nan ! Je veux voir oncle Steve ! »

Le lieutenant leva les yeux au ciel et commença à ranger ses affaires. Un sourire illumina la frimousse de sa fille lorsqu'elle le vit faire.

« Ça veut dire qu'on va chez oncle Steve ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, ça veut dire qu'on va chez oncle Steve, confirma son père »

La petite sauta de joie et aida son père à ranger les affaires de plage, puis se précipita vers la voiture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Danny et Grace se trouvaient sur le palier, l'une attendant impatiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, l'autre, appréhendant la réaction de son patron. Quelques secondes après qu'ils eurent sonné, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Steve étonné, mais heureux lorsqu'il eut reconnu ses visiteurs.

« Gracie ! Salut ma puce !

-Salut oncle Steve ! »

La jeune Williams se jeta dans les bras du grand brun, pendant que ce dernier regardait, interloqué, son père.

« On peut aller à la plage ? Demanda la fillette.

- Mon petit chat, on en vient de la plage ! Lui répondit son père.

- Oui mais la plage d'oncle Steve, elle est mieux !

- Bien sûr qu'on peut y aller Gracie, vas-y on te rejoint.

- Merci oncle Steve ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en courant sur ces entrefaites. Une fois seuls, Steve demanda :

« Depuis quand elle m'appelle oncle Steve ?

- Euh... Depuis que tu nous a accueillis pour Noël. Ça lui a vraiment fait plaisir, tu sais.

- Oh, j't'en pris Danno, c'était normal ! Tu avais le droit de passer un bon Noël avec ta fille. »

Steve lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, comme lui seul en avait le secret et qui faisait fondre secrètement son subordonné. Ce dernier, se sentant rougir, détourna les yeux.

« Bon, et si on allait rejoindre Grace, avant qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises ? »

Son collègue laissa échapper un petit rire et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la plage privé des McGarrett.

Ils passèrent l'après midi entre la construction d'un immense château fort et les baignades, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Steve avait sorti le barbecue et tous les trois s'étaient gavés jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Vers 22h, alors que Grace dormait paisiblement sur les genoux de son père, les deux collègues se chamaillaient.

« Puisque je te dis qu'on a l'immunité Danno, répéta pour la énième fois Steve.

- Je le sais ça, merci ! Mais j'suis pas vraiment sur que ton immunité à la con s'applique quand tu balances un mec dans une cage à requin !

- Oh mais c'est rien ça !

- Quoi c'est rien ? Comment ça c'est rien ? Tu plaisantes ? Il aurait pu se faire bouffer le type ! S'énerva le blond.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit ! Cette cage est une attraction pour touristes. Il ne risquait absolument rien.

- Mouais... Fit Danny, peu convaincu.

- Si tu veux, demain je t'y emmène, et je te prouverai que c'est sans danger, lui proposa Steve.

- Euh non merci, non. Je tiens encore à la vie figures-toi.

- Ben alors Danno, tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Demanda l'ex Navy SEAL avec un sourire taquin. »

Ah ce sourire ! Danny du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur cette magnifique bouche qui lui faisait si envie depuis quelques temps. Steve, voyant Danny se trémousser sur sa chaise, demanda :

« Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oh oui, ça va super. C'est juste que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle en a pas l'air, mais Gracie pèse plutôt lourd au bout d'une heure. »

Le brun pouffa et se leva, invitant d'un geste son collègue à faire de même.

« Viens la coucher dans la chambre d'ami, elle sera mieux.

- C'est gentil Steve, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger, on va rentrer...

- Mais non enfin ! Puisque je te le propose. Passe moi Grace. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'ex Navy SEAL souleva la fillette endormie dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur. N'ayant d'autres choix que de le suivre, Danny lui emboita le pas. Steve disparut quelques minutes à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Danny tournait en rond dans la cuisine.

Il allait passer la nuit chez son patron. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour rentrer ?

Depuis quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments à l'égard de son collègue et, le pensait-il, meilleur ami, avaient profondément changé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel en avait été le déclencheur mais une chose était sûre à présent : il était tombé amoureux du commandant Steve McGarrett. Mais il n'était pas fou, il se doutait bien que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il savait que Steve voyait toujours Catherine et il n'allait certainement pas s'interposer entre eux. L'ex Navy SEAL semblait heureux avec elle. Et Danny ne voulait pour rien au monde sacrifier son bonheur. Un léger bruit provenant de l'étage le tira de ses réflexions. Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers et, intrigué, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis où se trouvaient Steve et sa fille. Le brun sembla sur le point de se lever lorsque la petite fille le retint par le bras.

« Oncle Steve ?

- Oui ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Es-ce que tu aimes mon papa ? »

Steve la regarda, surpris.

« Oui ma puce, bien sur que j'aime ton papa. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir tu sais.

- Tu l'aimes comme ma maman aime Stan ? Insista la fillette

- Je, euh... »

Le brun dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Gracie ?

- Ben, est-ce que t'es amoureux de mon papa ? Parce que lui il t'aime, répondit-elle. »

Le papa en question manqua défaillir en entendant ces mots. Non mais d'où tenait-elle cette information top secrète ?

« Tu sais Gracie, ce sont des choses compliquées et... commença Steve.

- Moi je trouve pas ça compliqué du tout. Mon papa il t'aime. Toi aussi non ? Le coupa-t-elle en baillant.

- Eh bien... Je... Mais comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il, éludant la dernière question.

- Ben quand il me parle de toi il est toujours content. Et quand il te voit, il te regarde pareil que quand il regardait maman avant. Dit Grace avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sur ces révélations.»

Danny se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur. Alors il était si transparent que même sa fille s'en était rendu compte ? Bon dieu, il était fichu. Comment pourrait-il regarder Steve en face après les aveux que venait de lui faire sa fille ? Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, il finit par descendre les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Steve le rejoint dans le salon.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, une bière s'il te plait. »

Le brun lui sourit et partit dans la cuisine.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Après les révélations de Grace, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il se décida donc à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Inspirant à fond pour se donner du courage, il se lança :

« Écoute Steve, j'ai... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa bouche soudain accaparée par les lèvres délicieuses de Steve. Le baiser fut doux mais emplit de passion. Danny se colla contre le grand brun, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Le sentant s'éloigner, Steve retint le blond en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il colla son front contre le sien et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- Je pensais que Catherine et toi...

- Catherine et moi c'est fini depuis quelques temps déjà, le coupa Steve. »

Une douce euphorie s'empara de Danny à cette révélation.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je restais avec elle par habitude. Et que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre... »

Danny crut que son cœur allait éclater tant il était heureux. Steve, son plus beau sourire suspendu aux lèvres se pencha à nouveau sur son compagnon, et l'embrassa, quémandent l'entrée de sa bouche en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leur langues se mêlèrent avec passion, chacune découvrant l'autre dans un ballet effréné. Danny frissonna de plaisir en sentant une main baladeuse soulever sa chemise et lui caresser le bas du dos. En souriant contre les lèvre du brun, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de son – futur – amant, caressant le ventre musclé. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec ardeur, Steve dirigea le blond jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis que ce dernier jetait à terre sa chemise. Semant les vêtements sur leur passage, ils parvinrent à la porte de la chambre, que Steve referma derrière eux d'un coup de pied.

Le lendemain matin, Danny fut réveillé par l'étrange sensation de ne pas se trouver chez lui. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son appartement miteux. Et surtout : il n'était pas tout seul. Un bras posé en travers de son torse le lui confirma. Tournant légèrement la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier lui adressa son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa doucement, resserrant son étreinte. Danny comptait bien approfondir la chose lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Danno, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux venir avec oncle Steve et toi ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Steve retrouva sa voix le premier et dit :

« Bien sûr ma puce, vient là. »

La fillette lui sourit et grimpa sur le lit. Elle se coucha entre l'ex Navy SEAL et son père. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'impression de rêver. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait osé espérer se retrouver dans le même lit que les deux êtres les plus chers à ces yeux. Grace se blottit dans ses bras tandis que Steve lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Décidément, cette semaine de congés s'annonçait bien prometteuse.


End file.
